


Payback

by NarfingMuch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Restraints, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfingMuch/pseuds/NarfingMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had left Mako blindfolded and tied to their bed when she went grocery shopping. When she came back and they resumed their festivities, she got a little more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm hoooome!"

Korra pushed the door shut and shrugged her jacket off, heading straight for the bedroom.

There, covered by a bedsheet, Mako lay sleeping, butt naked, spreadeagled on the sheets, blindfolded, and tied to the bedposts.

_Awwww, he's asleep. I'll be the first to admit that that's adorable, but we can't have him snoozing on us._

He moaned in his sleep, his head turning to the side, muscles pulling against his restraints.

Korra bent over and slowly peeled the sheets off of him, mildly surprised when she was greeted with a rather half-hearted erection.

"It looks half asleep," she giggled to herself.

Shedding what remained of her clothes, she climbed on top of Mako, straddled his chest, and fairly moaned in his ear, "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead."

She swiftly nipped at his earlobe, then shifted her weight down, so that she was now straddling his calves.

With a grin on her face, Korra began to stroke Mako's rather limp erection to attention.

Mako, now awake and purposefully straining against his bonds, was groaning and bucking at her ministrations.

Now fully at attention, both sexually and consciously, Mako nearly came when he felt Korra's mouth slip over the head of his shaft, her hands stroking its body tightly.

Not for the first time that day Mako wished he could tear away from his restraints and rip his blindfold off.

Above him, Korra smirked, and ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, from base to tip.

When Mako arched his hips up in response, Korra laughed.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Mako could only moan in response, his mind too overwhelmed to come up with a coherent reply.

Korra took him in her mouth again, and this time hummed a low note, long enough for the vibrations to travel from his length and up his spine.

Mako wasn't sure how much longer he could endure such sweet torture.

Korra could feel him harden even further in her mouth, and knowing that that was a signal of his release, pulled away immediately.

Mako felt like weeping.

"Please," he begged, his voice hoarse, "Please Korra, I need you. Please."

Korra relented and positioned herself above Mako, guiding him inside her, and gradually letting herself down on his shaft, reveling in the fullness she experienced as he filled her inch by inch.

Mako inhaled through his teeth and bucked up against Korra.

She ran her nails lightly against his chest, flicking his nipples and murmured, "Move, and I'll climb off you."

Mako groaned, "That's not-"

He was abruptly cut off as Korra tightened her walls against him, and began slowly sliding herself up and down his shaft.

Mako, determined now to free himself from his restraints, focused on his wrists and ankles, and funneled his chi in the form of heat, no small feat when his girlfriend was squeezing his shaft inside her.

Korra, too engrossed in the feeling of Mako's engorged length stretching her to the fullest, hadn't noticed until the last possible moment that Mako had melted through his bonds and freed himself.

Whipping off his blindfold he smirked up at Korra.

"Your turn."


	2. Senseless

He shoved her down on her back, and began pounding into her like a man starving for release.

Then again, he probably was, but Korra was too busy enjoying herself to analyze why Mako was being so rough.

She didn't mind his roughness though.

If anything it turned her on.

His calloused palms were moving over her nipples, kneading her breasts.

She arched up into him, her chest pressing into his welcoming hands.

"Please,"she moaned, desperate for release, "Please Mako."

Instead of complying, Mako drew out of her until only the tip of his shaft remained inside her.

Taunting her, he held that position, only moving in half an inch or so in his thrusts.

Korra felt like crying.

She had been so close, and then Mako went ahead and-

Korra screamed in ecstasy.

Mako had suddenly thrust into her in one swift movement, burying himself hilt deep.

Again, he pulled out slowly, Korra's core doing everything it could to keep him inside her.

And he slammed himself inside her, her body rocking backwards with the force, her breasts bouncing.

"Mako, Mako!" she cried frantically, her hands gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, "Mako, faster, please!!"

Mako was too close to his own release to do anything but comply, and he found himself thrusting into her harder and faster than he believed he could.

And in a gradual buildup, Korra burst, pulling Mako closer to her, yanking his head down to hers, tangling her tongue with his as she rode out her climax.

Mako, similarly triggered by the feeling of Korra's walls tightening even further around his bare shaft, exploded inside her, dominating her with his size, battling her tongue with unparalleled fervor.

When they finally separated, Korra was shocked to find herself blindfolded, and unable to move her arms and legs.

"Are you up for round two?" Mako murmured in her ear.

Korra could feel herself getting wet all over again.

Slowly she nodded, eager to get on with their festivities.

"Good," Mako fairly growled. 

Korra could feel an anticipatory shiver run down her spine.

_"Because I'm going to fuck you senseless. And you're going to love every second of it."_


End file.
